Zac Tennyson (Earth-Mainstream)
After all these years I tried to defeat my main enemy, my only worst enemy, I always seen him as a threat but now I realize people think of him as a hero unlike me, I unsderstand his methods of saving this world and that pittiful girl! -- Vilgax. History Early Life: Zac Tennyson was born Jully 11, 1973. Zac had a good life and when he was 10 he found an alien device called an omnitrix. Zac had many enemies including Vilgax. When Zac was 15 he met Optimus Prime and the Autobots to stop Megatron. When Zac was in his 20's he had a son named Ben. Getting Younger: Somwhere in his early 30's Zac was in a fight with Megatron and his age changed to 10. Zac had a harsh life with Megatron in the way. The Dark Lord: When Zac was 11 he found out about an evil Transformer before the time of Primus. The ancient being is called the Dark Lord. Zac, Gwen, Kevin, Ben, and a new upgraded Optimus Prime defeat the Dark Lord. A Future About To Be Gone: Vilgax is plotting his revenge on Zac and realises of how he has been defeated. Vilgax watched one of Zac's dreams with a Micro-Brain-Computer. Vilgax found out about Zac's future wich was a 14 year old girl named Ellie. Zac now 12 gets a message from Optimus that says Vilgax has set an attack for the future planned for Zac. Zac then goes into the future and him and Vilgax clash. Zac almost defeats Vilgax but it is instead the opposite. Spider-Man then comes and saves Ellie from a Vilgax Drone. Zac then sees his true future demise. You see I studied you and I will crush everyone who knew and loved you, including the girl! yells Vilgax angrily. No you won't! replied Zac. I will not kill you Zac but I'll kill everyone who knows and cares about you. said Vilgax. You can either give up or the girl dies. I...I won't let you..k...k...kill her. replies Zac exhaustitly. Zac killed Vilgax in anger and goes back to his normal timeline. A True Friend: 2 weeks after Zac defeated Vilgax he saw that the future was alternate. Zac saw a 14 year old Ellie with Joel. Zac met Joel and Ellie before. Zac realized that he liked Ellie alot having emotions toward her. Vilgax then attacked Zac but Psyphon was in Vilgax's body. The new Vilgax called himself Superior. Vilgax almost killed Ellie but Zac defeated him. Zac went into Joel's truck and his cheeks blushed when he saw Ellie. I know you have a crush on me. said Ellie. Ellie and Zac played games in Joel's truck like on a PS3. Zac then saw Joel and Ellie's house. Zac and Ellie had to sleep in the same room but Ellie had an extra bed. The next day Zac, Joel, and Ellie went to the park and had fun. Zac soon faced Superior Spider-Man and defeated him. At night Zac and Ellie shared eachother's feelings and Zac told him about his wife that died. Ellie hugged Zac and the two closley became bonded even more. Ellie soon said that she loves Zac and Zac said the same.